


Accidentally

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “It feels weird,” he said. “I don’t know how to explain it.”Poe, for reasons he would later find out, didn’t suggest that it tickled at first, even though he’d been suspecting it from the beginning.(Or, Poe keeps accidentally tickling Finn, and Finn can’t get over the fact that he never tries doing it on purpose.)





	Accidentally

Finn found out about tickling on accident. He’d heard the word before, of course, but never in the happy context Poe had put it. Something tickling someone’s fancy could result in punishment if the action went against the First Order’s rules. The tickling of a nose if a Stormtrooper wasn’t feeling their best, which they of course were advised to get over. Occasionally a threat that a disobedient Stormtrooper would get tickled in the most painful manner if whomever making the threat didn’t want to properly spell it out. But Poe’s version of it was different, and yet Poe never tickled him on purpose.

The first time had been when his new friend was cleaning a wound on the sole of Finn’s left foot. A sudden loud sound had had Finn stumbling out of his makeshift bed and out into the hallway barefoot, having of course stepped on the offending broken glass that someone had dropped just outside. Poe had appeared as if he’d sensed Finn’s distress and taken him to a bathroom, where Finn watched him lean down before him while pretending this was normal. That this level of caring was something he was used to.

“This might sting a bit,” Poe told him, pouring slightly too much alcohol on a pad as if scared that Finn’s wound wouldn’t heal if he didn’t. The strong scent made their noses wrinkle, but Finn forgot all about that once Poe got to cleaning.

His first thought: the alcohol was colder than expected.

Second: it did sting, but the longer Poe was at it the less it made him want to pull away.

Third: something that  _did_ make him want to pull away was the unbearable sensation of the pad brushing against the areas around the broken skin. Finn had to almost kick Poe in the face before Poe asked him what was wrong.

“It feels weird,” he said. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

Poe, for reasons he would later find out, didn’t suggest that it tickled at first, even though he’d been suspecting it from the beginning. “It’s probably because it hurts when I touch the wound.”

“It’s not the wound. It’s every other part you touch.”

“Maybe it’s starting to bruise.”

“It’s not pain I’m experiencing.”

And then Poe blamed tickling, which proved to be correct once he explained what it was.

“It’s quite normal, really. I think the feet are the most common ticklish spots on humans.”

After that Finn got to experience laughing while tickled for the first time, feeling relaxed enough to not fear the sensation when Poe finished up. Poe’s smile was fond, almost amused, as Finn was struggling to not pull his foot away.

“You seem to be quite sensitive.”

And, as time would tell, he was one hundred percent right.

The second time Poe had accidentally tickled him had been after he’d fallen asleep in a weird position on the floor and woken up sorer than ever. Poe had offered to massage him, and Finn quickly found out that if he could stay like that forever, with someone - preferably Poe - rubbing the pain out of his muscles, he’d be happy.

“I think all your worst kinks have been taken care of,” Poe told him, having spoken over Finn’s occasional moans and groans as if terrified of silence. “But do you want to know what I love after someone’s rubbed my back?”

“Sure?” Finn said, reluctant to stand up and let this end.

“I love having my back tickled. It’s so relaxing.”

“Really?” Finn craned his neck to look at him. “But don’t you keep trying to get away?”

“Oh, that only happens if it’s on a ticklish spot. Backs aren’t always ticklish.”

“Huh.”

“Do you want to try it?”

“Okay.”

But Finn’s back _was_ ticklish, and while most of the back tickles felt good the overwhelming urge to get away kept winning, and in the end Finn had to beg Poe to stop.

“Sorry!” Poe kept apologizing. “I didn’t realize it was becoming that unbearable. I’m only ticklish on my lower back.”

The idea of Poe being ticklish was interesting, but Finn felt too embarrassed over this sudden problem that he didn’t comment on it.

The third time resulted in more laughter from Poe than from Finn. An accidental brush to Finn’s neck when Poe had reached over to grab something had sent Finn to the floor due to how hard he’d recoiled from the touch. Poe, while concerned, had become a wheezing mess as he attempted to both apologize and explain how hilarious Finn had looked. That was the first time Finn attempted tickling him back, but his now almost constant embarrassment had prevented him from doing more than poke Poe’s side twice.

After that it was accidental nudges and grazing of fingers against body parts that proved to be more than a little sensitive, but Finn was however suspecting that this wouldn’t be a problem had he not been completely obsessed with the idea of Poe tickling him for real, or him doing it to Poe.

And in the end he had to set his now boyfriend down and talk about it, despite how warm his face got at the mere thought of it.

Well, as it turned out his wasn’t the only face on fire.

“How come you never tickle me for real?”

Poe didn’t reply immediately, but seemingly took a moment to think and avoid Finn’s gaze, though in the end he sighed and said, “Because I wasn’t sure you wanted me to.”

“Is that normally a thing people consider? Because from what you’ve told me it doesn’t seem like it.”

“No, but… People usually tickle others especially because the victim doesn’t want it, but for me it’s- different.”

“How come?”

“I just find it more intimate and… fun than others, I guess. I don’t want to force it upon anyone.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Do you like doing it or having it done to you?”

“Both.”

“Oh.”

“I guess I was too embarrassed to tell you.”

“It’s okay.” Finn reached for his hand. Gave it a squeeze. “I was too embarrassed to ask about it.”

“Do you… do you think it’s something you’d like?”

“I’m not sure, since no one’s ever tickled me for very long. But I’m intrigued.” And then he asked the question he knew Poe was dying to ask himself. “Do you think we could try it out?”

“If you want to.”

“I do.”

“Then yes, we can definitely try it out.”

And from that day on their relationship featured a lot more laughter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
